


In the jungle heat.

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Basically porn tbh, Blow Jobs, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), PWP, appreciative blowjobs, brotp more like otp, david nolan/ captain hook| Killian jones in love, everyone in ouat is gay bi pan and poly, first fic of 2021, i mean blue is straight because shes the token straight character, i ship snowing ultimately but i am really in a captain charming mood atm, idk what this is either okay, no betas we die like david does every season of ouat, poly David nolan, poly snowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: “If you want to take a closer look, Dave, you could simply ask.”David hadn’t meant to stare, hell he hadn’t even noticed he was until the pirate, Killian, spoke up, well he didn’t exactly speak up as much as he smirked audibly.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David told him gruffly, continuing through the thick trees with only the pirate by his side, well, ever so slightly in front of him, the water was healing the dreamshade but he wasn’t at his usual stamina or strength.Him falling behind had caused his staring; originally he had been wondering how the pirate had been walking through the rainforest in thick black leather, how he hadn’t gotten sun stroke, or passed out, how he seemed to be sauntering as happy as Larry, the leather clothes were tight, that was true, sure just as tight as his own shirts and jeans probably were, but there was just something….Set during 3a in Neverland, David thanks Killian for helping him cure his dreamshade poisoning, even temporarily
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 17





	In the jungle heat.

**Author's Note:**

> starting the year as I mean to go on with some Captain Charming smut whoops

“If you want to take a closer look, Dave, you could simply ask.”

David hadn’t meant to stare, hell he hadn’t even noticed he was until the pirate,  _ Killian _ , spoke up, well he didn’t exactly speak up as much as he smirked audibly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David told him gruffly, continuing through the thick trees with only the pirate by his side, well, ever so slightly in front of him, the water was healing the dreamshade but he wasn’t at his usual stamina or strength. 

Him falling behind had caused his staring; originally he had been wondering how the pirate had been walking through the rainforest in thick black leather, how he hadn’t gotten sun stroke, or passed out, how he seemed to be sauntering as happy as Larry, the leather clothes were tight, that was true, sure just as tight as his own shirts and jeans probably were, but there was just something…. 

Falling behind had caused him to stare at his ass, had caused him to wonder if the other man had upgraded to modern undergarments or if he was still favouring the older style… if they were tight too…. So when David had caught up, ignoring the fact that the pirate had waited for him so he wasn’t too far behind, he may have,  _ may have _ , casually glanced at the front of Hooks leather pants and caught sight of what looked to be a large member, wrapped so tightly it stood out, as soon as David had noticed it was the only thing he could think about, though he tried his best to get it out of his mind, to stop his own body  _ reacting _ to it it was to no avail…

The pirate actually let out a laugh at that, and David felt his blood pressure rise, he was either going to punch that smug off of his face or…. 

“I could have seen that blush from miles away, and you’re not exactly spy material, you lack the art of subtlety.” 

He stopped walking as they hit a small clearing, sheltered from the now heavy rain by the foliage above, and David was forced to stop too, having not seen a map on how to get the hell out of the place and the weather, of course… or so he told himself.    
“I really don’t-”

“You  _ really _ do.” Hook interrupted in a voice so clear, so demanding without actually demanding, that David was forced to shut up, and to look away, trying to think of literally anything else other than the thought of what orders he  _ would happily _ take from the captain.

The problem, in David’s eyes anyway, wasn’t that he was married, it wasn’t really in issue in his relationship, he and Snow had always been open with each other, it was fairly standard for rulers in The Enchanted Forest, though he had only taken a rare few to bed…. It was  _ him _ .

He chanced a look at the man, apparently the rain and heat had more of an effect on him than David had first thought, like himself the man was now soaked to the bone, each and every item of his clothing was clinging to him, he could swear that he could see a semi trying to fight its way out of those pants… fuck… 

David glanced down at himself, seeing the same sight of the clothing becoming a second skin, and what was clearly a semi in his own pants, he could excuse this; the weather, the poison, the healing water, it could be anything, but when he looked up to surely fumble his excuses to the other man all he saw was him slowly unbuttoning his shirt with his working hand.    
“W-what are you, you can’t just, why-?” David spluttered, increasingly panicked, his frustration only grew as the man continued calm as anything. 

Killian was wringing out the water from his shirt and jacked, now shirtless, his chest hair on edge from the slight chill, though he was sure he’d be warmed up soon enough, the sight of Dave staring at him with his mouth lolling open was enough to tell him that.    
“They’ll dry off quicker on one of the hot rocks,” he told him, placing them on the rocks as he spoke.

David followed suit, removing his shirt, though he knew that this was crossing some form of line, his eyes returned to Killian, also shirtless, David wasn’t sure why he was so surprised that a man who spent his life on a ship was so… toned, but… dammit….

“A-aren’t you going to…?

“Hmm?” Killian raised his hand to his ear, deliberately trying to rile the other man, and it worked when he growled his response that Killian had forgotten to remove his pants, the pirate simply smirked back, plastering on as much innocence as he could possess… which wasn’t a lot, he had to admit. 

“Oh my pants? Well, I thought you’d rather remove them for me.”

“I don’t know  _ what _ you’re implying-!”

“That you get down on your knees, and,” he thought for the word for a second, his voice was slow and calm but his heart was beating so fast he was sure it would be audible, “ _ thank me _ .”

“You can go screw yourself.” David growled, but his eyes fluttered down again, he could feel his own hand palming himself 

“I’m centuries older than you, Davey, believe me when I tell you that I have more than a little practice… If you don’t want to, of course, then that’s perfectly fine, but let’s face it, when your missus hears that you hid that injury from her you’re not going to get any for a while… and that’s if we manage to find you a way off of this godforsaken place, and I doubt you’ll want to try again when we're in a camp with half of your family…. Again, if you don’t want to…” he listed his rum to his lips, trying to focus on the taste and hide the fear that perhaps he actually did misread the fellow-

Before he knew it his canister was snatched from his hand, his eyes met David’s, the younger man’s eyes held a challenge, or like he was going to win a prize… the drink was handed back to him, and David was sinking to his knees in front of him. 

David’s heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was sure of it, why was he doing this? Was it to prove something? Or to simply win whatever game he and the pirate were playing? Or was it because the man had saved him, only joking about wanting payment for it, and his voice when he had spoken so firmly had set shivers down his spine? Perhaps all… Or perhaps 28 years had been too long for him to go without a cock… 

He pulled down the leather trousers, though perhaps ‘unpeeled’ was a more apt term, he was surprised that the man had in fact updated the boxers, he pulled those down, his heartbeat stopping for a second when the member sprung out, so close to David’s face, he felt that familiar stir of horny desperation. 

He barely waited for Killian to step out of his clothes before he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around him… or he would have, had the pirate’s sharpened hook not pressed against his throat, pressing into him but not cutting, a warning, then… had this been a trap all along?

“I am a  _ captain _ , you know, I expect a little… begging.”

Okay, not a trap, but some perverted power play, David shifted when he knelt, pulling his own pants just past his buttocks so that he free his erection, and have a little bit of friction to rut against, should he need it.    
“I’m a  _ prince _ .”

“You were a peasant, and a fraud, both of which I respect  _ much _ more than royalty, which is why today is your lucky day, you only have to ask me,  _ nicely _ , to suck my cock.”

David’s tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips, millimetres away from Hook’s large cock, it would be so easy… if he didn’t have a hook pressed firmly to his neck. Dammit. “Can I suck your dick, Hook?” 

“Nuh uh, I said nicely, Dave, you do know how to ask  _ nicely _ ,  _ don’t you _ ?”

David bit his lip at that patronising tone, David wondered how easy it would be to drown him in the Storybrooke Port… but that didn’t mean it didn’t fuckin’ work on him. “ _ Please _ may I suck your cock…  _ Killian?” _

The hook was removed within an instant, instead now his hand gripped onto David’s hair, curled from the rain, and short enough to be sensitive to pulling, despite his somewhat cool and calm, patient, demeanor it fell at the princeling begging him on his knees, “Good boy,” he groaned tugging him so his face was buried against his crotch, he relaxed his grip so David could set his own limits, but the hand stayed in that golden crown of hair. 

David sank his mouth onto the head of the erection with a moan, though he wasn’t sure at which part of Killian’s words or actions the moan was a reaction to. 

David’s mouth was a miracle, Killian decided, pulling gently at his hair with a grunt, the younger man’s tongue was teasing him, flickering over the head, licking the precum from the slit, every so often his tongue would flick out to brush down the rest of the shaft, but he was teasing him, if it weren’t for David’s small moans and desperate noises he might have been annoyed, or rougher with him, instead he let out his own moans, his own gentle encouragements, his fingers carded through David’s hair, trying to resist pushing too far and losing this version of David, who didn’t seem like he hated him nearly as much as the other one did… or at all. 

It had been a while since David had given a blowjob, he realised, finally giving into his own temptation and sinking lower onto his cock, feeling the head hit the back of his throat, Killian’s hands tugged his hair as the pirate let out a loud moan, David hummed around the dick in his mouth, having always enjoyed having his hair played with, and pulled… apparently all of this, being with another man, was like riding a bike… or riding something else, he tried not to laugh at that thought in the fear it would ruin this bubble of solitude from the world. 

Soon the only noises were the moans, the humming, the grunts, the noise of Killian’s cock in David’s mouth, and the rain which hid their activities from the world. 

“Shit,” Killian mumbled, the first words spoken since they had lost their vocabulary, “Dave I’m close, you should, you-  _ fuck _ ,” the swear word was more heart felt than the others, David’s head had sunk lower, he had taken all of Killian into his mouth, “you don’t have to,” he offered knowing that swallowing wasn’t everyones forte, but David just continued, one of his hands cupping and teasing Killian’s balls, the other was wanking himself off from how fast he was going Killian could , “stubborn arsehole,” Killian grumbled, and he swore that he could feel the smirk against his skin, before the pirate came in the prince’s mouth. 

He let out a loud moan, David’s name weaving itself into the moan, David moaned too perhaps even louder than he had, Killian looked down breathlessly and saw that David had also finished, over himself, and some of his clothes, his blue eyes met David’s lighter blue ones, he felt his heart quicken, David’s eyes appeared almost feverish in his devotion, in his desperation, fuck. 

Fuck. 

* * *

  
  


It took about a minute for Killian to finally force himself to pull himself from David’s warm mouth, knowing that it would end the moment, it was regretful, but needed, for David’s sake, the guy was married for god’s sake, and the prince hated him. 

David was still looking up at him, his eyes glazed by lust or passion, he could make a sarcastic comment about it, or tease him, but he couldn’t think of one, all he could think about was how handsome, no, how beautiful David looked, his now swollen lips were raspberry pink, his cheeks flushed pink, his eyes sparkling, his hair curled from the rain and the heat, he was panting ever so slightly, he was smiling at him… Killian hadn’t expected that.

* * *

David held up his hand, the universal gesture for ‘help me up’, Killian held out his hook before he realised what he had done, but before he could change if for his actual hand, David’s hand took it, and Killian helped him to his feet. Killian wasn’t sure what to say, or do, now, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the younger man, still shirtless but unlike Killian’s it was hairless, covered in a thin layer of sweat like his own, however.

David was just as speechless, though he was certain that Killian was nowhere near as lost as David felt; he leant towards him, surprising both himself and Hook, no  _ Killian _ , he was so close he could smell the musky aftershave he had smelt on his skin when he was sucking him off, he breathed it in without even thinking about it as he reached to the rock against which Killian was leaning against; he grabbed the canteen in his hand and took a swing of the gin, feeling it burn his throat, he locked eyes with Killian, challenging him to stop him, but Killian had that look on his face, the proud one he had on his face when he he had been watching David suck him off. 

Killian tried not to think about it, but he knew that he was in trouble, maybe he had been in trouble the second he had chosen to acknowledge that David had been staring at him and blushing, or perhaps he had always been screwed, the moment that they had first met. 

He snatched his canteen from David taking a long sip himself, “I have a feeling I’m going to have to keep an eye on you,” it was a warning and a challenge, he had tried to make it sound like he was talking about David pinching his rum, but they both heard the secret conversation, that David was the dangerous thing, the tempting thing, the thing Killian wouldn’t keep his eyes off of. 

“It’s still raining,” he ignored the small burn from his throat as he spoke, either from the alcohol, or from Killian, David understood why he had his roguish reputation.

“Aye,” Killian nodded ever so slightly, their eyes were still locked on one another, it was a miracle they even noticed the rain, “‘t’is… there’s a waterfall nearby, we could clean ourselves off…?” He thought about offering to take him back to his wife, but there was a stab of jealousy through his heart at the idea of taking him back there, of having to fall back into their roles, of having this man with the magic mouth hate him… there were hidden depths to this prince, the one who was clearly not the Prince James he had pretended to be, things about him he hadn’t expected from such a seemingly straight edged guy… well obviously not straight, that much was clear, David was not a beginner. 

“We can’t really go anywhere,” David picked up on the hidden option Killian had decided not to speak into reality, “not in the rain, we may as well clean up, wait for the rain to end… if you don’t mind being trapped with me for so long?” he finished with a raised eyebrow. 

“I believe I can last for a while longer, Dave.” His eyes fell onto David’s bottom lip again, his own tongue swiped across his own lip, before he could point out how unfair it was that David had gotten to taste him but he hadn’t been able to obliged likewise David’s lips were on his. 

Killian froze for a tenth of a millisecond before responding in like, possessively, commandingly, nibbling at his lip, forcing his tongue to explore his mouth, deepening it, turning them so David’s back was against the rock, he pushed him back against it, deepening the kiss, reaching down to stroke David, to prepare for round two, there was the promise of the waterfall to hide their deeds, and they had however long the rain lasted for, not enough time, but enough for the time being. 

Killian was intent on finding a way to get the prince off of the island, if only to get him back onto his ship, and to get him off again. 

**Author's Note:**

> do not just i wrote this at like 5am and havent done anything other than spellcheck


End file.
